


I'm Not Gay

by MattieKai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alive Carla, F/M, Funny, Gen, M/M, Marco comes later, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Slow Build, Starbucks, failure - Freeform, gay-zoned, gender fluid Hanji, guess who!!, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieKai/pseuds/MattieKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being friend-zoned isn't the worst thing to happen to a guy; being gay-zoned though, that's another thing.</p><p>In which Jean tries to ask Mikasa on a date, he finds out she thinks he's gay, but he's not. Not even when she introduces him to a freckled man that somehow worms his way into Jean's heart.</p><p>He's not gay. He isn't.</p><p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on my other story SLAL like I should, I write this instead xD

If there is one thing I've learned in my seventeen years of life, is that being friend-zobed isn't the worst place a girl could put you.

Some people would beg to differ, but I mean, in the friend zone, there is always a possibility that you could come out of it. 

It's happened a lot of times, and no, I'm not talking about the movies. In fact, my friend Connie got out of the friend-zone. He is now dating his childhood friend Sasha, though usually they are butting heads, not in a bad way, more like friendly bickering, than actually being lovey-dovey with one another. I guess that's the perks of dating friends. You get to class, but in he end, it will mean nothing and your good feelings for one another keep you together.

Anyways, as I was saying. Being friend-zoned isn't the worst thing to happen. It could be worse, like being bro-zoned; which basically means the other person considers you a sibling. Yeah, no getting out of that. There is one other worse zone a girl could put you; gay-zoned. 

\-------------

It was a normal Friday school day, the kids were filled with a mix of anticipation and boredom that left them jittering in their desks, watching the clock, and not paying attention to the teacher, as each tick of the minute hand signaled one second closer to the school being over.

Being in your last class of the day worsened the student's jitters as they mixed in chattering among themselves about their plans for the weekend, their teacher giving uo on actually teaching as there were only a few minutes left anyways.

I sat at my desk, my eyes on my android smart phone, playing some random game to keep my preoccupied. Today, I was asking Mikasa out. It was the day I, Jean Kirstein, got out of the friend-zone.

The ring of the bell signaled the ending of the class and school day and all of the students jumped up from their seats and filed out of the room. I, being the last of them, left and walked my way to where I knew the Asian beauty was waiting for me. 

I went to corner and my heart soared. God, she was beautiful. Her black hair was silky and flowed when she moved. Her skin flawless, not a blemish cold be found. Her eyes were perfect for her face, eyelashes unnaturally long and as dark as her hair, shining when she talked about something she cared about. Even though her face seemed to remain the same, if you looked into her eyes as she spoke her soft words from her small, soft lips, you could see the emotions swirling in them.

I smiled as I walked my way towards her, she turned to me and gave a small wave, her face passive as usually.

As I edged closer, my smile began to fade. 

Almost behind her, stood Eren Jaeger, her adoptive brother who annoyed the living hell out of me.

Even though everyday we walk together, I always forget Eren is going to be with us. Though that is understandable, I always forget irrelevant things when I see Mikasa. That and I always have a wish deep inside that yearns for the day Eren does join our treck back.

"Jaeger," I great; Mikasa likes when I at least try to get along with her beloved brother.

"Horse face," and there goes all attempts at trying.

"I open my mouth, ready to begin my turn of instult, when Mikasa opens her mouth, lecturing Eren and telling him to apologize. He does, though only because she threatened to tell their mom about her doing most of their homework project for English.

I grin in triumph that the angel Mikasa scolded her brother for me. For me! Ah, it was truly amazing.

Eren glared at me as I gave him my best smug look. 

Take that, Jaeger!

The three of us began our walk out the school; and toward out own home, that happened to be on the same street.

Now, I decide, is the time I ask Mikasa. I'd rather do it with dick face here, but knowing that if I wait, I would loose my nerve. Also, even when we get to Mikasa's place, Eren wouldn't leave us alone for me to ask. 

"Um, Mikasa, there's something I need to ask you," I say, feeling my face warm up a bit.

Mikasa turns and looks at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow," I manage to say.

Eren's eyes widen and he looks ready to yell or throw fists.

"Sure, where are you planning we go?" She asks.

Oh god, if I died, make sure I remember this moment always.

"What?!" Eren yells out, looking at me, then to Mikasa in shock. I grin and glare at him. I'm almost tempted to stick my tongue out at him, though that is not something I will do when Mikasa is looking at me.

"What?" Mikasa asks innocently. Ah, she is so precious.

"Wha- you're going to go on a date with this horse face asswhole?!" Eren yells out in disbelief.

Mikasa tilts her head.

"What do you mean?" She says. Ah, so cute. 

"He just asked you out! How could you agree to go out with him!?" He says exasperated.

"Eren, don't be silly. Jean didn't mean it like that, " She says. Ah, so very cute and innocent indeed.

"Didn't you know that he's gay?" She finishes from before. Ah, so cute and beautiful and- wait. What?

I drop my smug smile and widen my eyes and stare at her.

What?!

Mikasa turns to me and smiles a very small, gentle smile.

"Jean, don't looked so shocked. I'm sorry for telling Eren, though you don't need to look so worried. He won't tell anyone or judge you," She says, mistaking my wide eyes and shocked face as concern.

I turn my eyes to Jaeger and his face is red, his lips tightly held in as he is obviously trying his best not to laugh.

My own face becomes red. What?! She thought I was- what!?! I'm not gay!

"I'm not-" I say loudly, but is stopped when Eren interests me.

"Oh! We're here. Let's go, I think mom needs help with something," Eren says, grabbing Mikasa's arm and begins pulling her towards their house.

I just stand there shocked.

Mikasa lifts her hand in a goodbye wave and tells me to text her about tomorrow and leaves into the house.

I walk home in a numb trance.

Gay. 

She thought I was gay.

I unlock my door, step inside, and instantly goes into my room. I close the door after me and fall face first on my bed.

Why did she think I was gay?

I… I'm not gay!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't even know if you can work part time at Starbucks, but whatever, it's a story. Sorry if I offend anyone in here by the way.... don't hate on me... blame Jean... he's an ass.
> 
> I apologies for any spelling or grammatical errors. You are all awesome and have a great day!

After laying face first on bed for about twenty minutes, I decided it was time to man up and get ready for work. 

Maybe the reason she thought I was gay was because of where I worked. 

No, that can't be it. Many straight people work at Starbucks.

I get a comb and run it threw my hair, making sure it wasn't messy for work.

Is it my hair maybe? No, my hair wouldn't give that impression. I get compliments all the time because of it.

I throw on my work clothes and grab my black jacket and green scarf, locking the door, and making my five minute walk to shop.

I inwardly grown. I seriously can't believe she thought I was gay! It just blows my mind. I'm not gay. I'm not. 

I open the door to the shop, giving a light nod to one of my coworkers and go in the back room and put my stuff in my locker. Today I worked from four till ten and it's my turn to help close up with Connie, who should be here any minute.

I go to the front clock in, and begin my shift, serving the hipsters, wannabes, and the occasional parents and elderly.

The parents and the elderly aren't bad. Connie and I classify them into three categories. 

The first category is for the adults who want to be 'hip' and 'cool.' They usually come in with their embarrassed teen, laugh a lot, wear makeup and popular trends, and just makes you want to cringe and shake your head. Connie and I call them Class A or CA.

Class B or CB, is for adults who don't know what they want. No matter how many times they go in there, they act as though they've just discovered Narnia and ask ridiculous questions and take a lot of your time. In Starbucks, we like it when the customer makes things fast. Google is there for a reason.

The last class for adults are simply called CC, Class C. They are the regular adults who make our life's so much easier. Out of all the customers, we like them best. They usually come in, order fast, and then sit somewhere -or leave- with their smart phone or laptops on.

Now, for the younger generation, the teens and fresh college kids, there are four groups for them.

The first group is the one that Connie and I hate the most. They are annoying and make you want to bang your head on the table. We Call them the WH, Wannabe Hipsters. They are as their title given. They try to be like hipsters, but are terrible at it and are usually rambunctious. There precence makes you want to claw your eyes and ears out. Though, for this specific class, there are two types of WH. The slut kind, where they eye you like a toddler does candy, make sure their boobs are basically out, and their flirt mode is ares high as they are. Then the other kind are basically hipsters, but not, acting as though they have ADHD. 

The second group is obviously Hipsters or H. They'll order, sometimes be annoying, take pictures with their phone, and well, just be hipsters.

Third group; the quiet ones, they don't usually have a name because when they first walk in, they are hard to decide if they are in fact quiet, or they are just mellow that day. They usually will take their drink or food item and leave as soon as they can. They are a nice group, not so annoying.

Last group is the student group or simply 'S.' They come in with a laptop or something, order, then sit and do work. Not a bad group.

Now, not each customer is classified. Some are regular or new people who make it snappy and get their stuff and go. Some go there rarely and aren't classified because honestly, Connie and I have no idea why their there to begin with.

"We got a WH coming in. Not it!" Connie says behind me -when the hell did he get here?- making me jump slightly then grown in frustration. I seriously hate wannabes.

I go to the register and prepair for my headache to start as two of the five WH's eye me up and down.

Now, don't get me wrong. I love it when girls eye me like I'm a nice peice of beef, because it's true, but it's kind of gross when you can easily tell when the person eyeing you has had sex with a ton of guys and/or are just plain desperate.

I like a woman like Mikasa. A women who doesn't need a man and can handle herself, but still have beauty and grace and pureness. I like a women who treats herself well. 

"Hi," one of the girls eyeing me sees, smiling flirty and her head cocked to the side and her upper body laying on the counter that seperate her and I.

"Hello, welcome to starbucks, what would you like," I say with and obviously fake smile.

"Hmmm, what's your favorite?" One of the other girls, a brunette asks.

Can't you seriously just pick your drink and leave?!

"I like the Chai Tea Latte, cold. But right now, our most popular peppermint mocha," I tell her and they all nod their head in feigned interest.

"I'll have your favorite," the one girl says and I get her size and tap it down on the computer then grab a cup and scribble the order and name on it. 

Thankfully the others seem to get my hint, even the other two girls that are still eyeing me, and order fast. I seriously hate when people take their time. It's Starbucks, not iHop.

For the rest of my shift, I manage to get out of two groups of WH and get a few regulars and old ladies that go relatively fast. I sigh and clock out. It's ten and clock and I just want to go home and sleep.

I grab my stuff from my locker and turn my phone on. 

Oh hey, Mikasa text me. I grin and open up my messages and see she invited me to go with her and Eren to a friend of theirs, Armin's -I know him, he's a good guy, just not exactly my friend. We talk every once in a while and are on good terms, but that's it- friend Hanji's party.

I agree, obviously, and she replies just as I open the door to leave with 'good, because we're outside waiting.'

I lift my head and see that they are, in fact outside waiting. I lock up -Connie bailed before he was supposed too- and walk up to the warn down vehicle that Eren managed to get.

Don't ask how Jaeger got his licence and I didn't, because I still don't fully understand myself.

I clime in the back seat and buckle up.  
"How'd you know I'd agree?" I ask Mikasa with a toothy grin, which I quickly turn to a closed mouth one -stupid large teeth.-

"I didnt, but I assumed you'd agree and even if you didnt, we could drive you home anyways," She replies, after a snort from Eren.

I nod my head and off we go, towards Hanji's house.

I half listened as Mikasa told me she had a friend of hers that she really wanted me to meet. Marco or something.

Wow… Mikasa is so pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, guess who'll be in it ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE!!! I meant to have this done forever ago!! This week is finals week so I've been cram studying, but that is no excuse since there were days I had plenty of time to write!!! I am so sorry. I love you all!!!!! *hugs*

A block before we even got to Hanji's house, you could hear the blaring of music and when you turned on the street you could see many cars and only one large house with bright lights illuminating the entire street.

We pulled up as close as we could and all got out and began walking to the large house.

I couldn't help but gaze in awe at the building. You could instantly tell that the person who lived there was rich.

We all walked towards the house and before we even got on the porch, the front door opened showing Armin, grinning and ready to start greeting us.

He gets pushed to the side as another person with a wider grin greets us.

"Eren! Mikasa! It's so great to see you! Oh! You're new! I'm Hanji!" They say, practically yelling and shaking with excitement. That or its the alcohol that I can smell of their breath.

"Yeah, I'm Jean," I say, which Hanji just gave a look of understanding while I was giving them a smile as I look them over.

They have slightly feminine features, but their chest was flat and they had a masculine feeling to them. But also they were rather hyper, which caused their voice to be a bit high pitched.

I looked over at Armin and he gave me a short smile and shake of the head. I hummed, knowing the look meant he'll say something later.

We got into the house fully and Hanji led us around, showing us the living room and the kitchen that held the booze and snack, plus a few sodas so others who didn't drink could have something. 

I wasn't one of those people.

I went straight to the vodka.

Yeah, shame on me. I'm seventeen years old drinking some alcohol. But, I'm not going go get myself shit wasted and mix it with drugs and crap. I may drink alcohol, but I'm not so bad that I'll do some bull shit drugs. 

I look around and grin a bit as I spot cranberry-rasberry mix and quickly grab it and pour it with the little vodka I had in the cup. I stir it around and grab a lime slice and squeeze it in the drink.

"Pfft, you're such a girl," I hear the annoying voice of Jaeger behind me.

I turn around and glare at him.

"Fuck you man, this is a guys drink!" I say and leave, sipping it.

Okay, so what if the drink is very fruity and has more mix than alcohol! It doesn't make me less of a man. I just don't like the alcohol burn so much.

I pout and sit on the couch and take a sip of my drink. 

Fucking Eren. 

This drink is not girly and is very yummy.

"Jean," I feel a tap on the shoulder and I instantly get out of my thoughts as I look up and see Mikasa standing in front of me.

So beautiful she is.

"This is my friend I was talking about," She says, pointing to tall man that was holding a a can of coke and was smiling at me.

I couldn't help but notice he was a kind of attractive man.

He had dimples that blended in a bit with his freckled nose and cheeks. His brown hair was just about the same shade as his eyes. 

It's perfectly normal for another man to notice another man's attractive features. Girls do it! Every girl can honestly say that Megan Fox is pretty hot while still being straight!.

"Yeah, hey, I'm Jean," I say grinning closed mouthed as I stand, remembering Mikasa said something about that in the car.

"I'm Marco, it's nice to meet you," he says, smiling to me as he gives a light wave.

We just stand there awkwardly, me giving a closed mouth grin, him giving a toothy dimpled smile.

"So. Jean, he's new to the town, so be nice and get friendly. I'll be back, I'm going to talk with Annie," the beautiful Asian goddess that Mikasa is, tells me, then leaves towards the blonde female.

I look again at Marco and we just awkwardly stand there and I look around.

This was so very weird.

"So... where are you originally from?" I ask, trying to get rid of this strange feeling between us.

"Oh, I'm from Pennsylvania. Very small town, no one really knows about it. Surrounded by forest and mountain," the freckled boy chuckled.

I simply nodded and took another sip of my fruity -NOT GIRLY- drink.

Fucking Jaeger.

"What… are you wearing a Polo t-shirt," I say as I notice the shirt Marco was wearing.

As though forgetting his outfit, Marco looks down and then back at me and gives a slight laugh.

"Yeah, my parents cursed me with this old name, might as well make the best of it," he says proudly.

I can't help but laugh.

"You know, your not that bad. I actually think I like you," I say patting his shoulder.

You know, the guy might be weird and awkward to talk to -well, we've only met each other five minutes ago- but hey, who can hate a kid who wears polos when his name is Marco.

"Oh stop it," he says giving me a light push. "You only like me because of how I dress," he says with a mocking tone and batter of his lashes.

I laugh some more.

Yeah, I think he and I can be good friends.

After the mood lightens up between Marco and I, we begin to chat more and become more comfortable with eachother. Hell, we switched numbers not three minutes after Marco batted his lashes at me. 

I drink two more cups of my fruity concoction and get Marco to take a sip. He spits it out quickly and chugs his soda as though he ate a ghost pepper. I laughed. He tried his best glare, which couldn't be taken anywhere near serious.

As more people begin coming into the house -damn. It's three in the morning and people were still arriving- Marco and I go outside to the back and continue chatting about random things, simply getting to know eachother as guys should.

"What! Hobbit is a damn good movie and you know it!" I tease at Marco, a little buzz hitting me, telling me no more drinks for the night.

"I don't know, I still think Harry Potter is better," he shrugs, smiling.

I roll my eyes and push my shoulder into his, causing him to laugh as he almost falls over -thank goodness he has an arm there- which causes me to laugh as I look over at him as he sits back up straight and stares at me, his giggles dying down and a gentle smile on his face.

I'm still staring at him, laughing lightly, my ugly large teeth on full show, which reminds me to close me mouth a bit.

I look at Marco as he simply stares at me. I lower one of my brows and raise the other in a questioning look as he leans forward and -wait. What? 

I barely feel the touch of lips on mine as I quickly back my head away, eyes wide as I look at him in shock.

What?!?!

Marco looks at me, just as shocked.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry! I thought… I was… the mood.. and!!" He stutters out, face turning red.

"No, it's okay… I get it.. it's cool… just, you know. I'm not gay," I tell him, still looking at him with wide eyes.

"Wait. What? Your not?" He says in shock.

"What? No! I mean, I'm okay with the gays, just not one of them," I reply my tone a bit snappy.

Why is everyone thinking I'm gay!? 

"Oh. I'm so sorry! I really thought you were!" Marco let's out a groan. "This makes this so much worse! I'm so sorry Jean! I really hope this won't affect us becoming friends!! I'm so stupid!" He groans out again.

"No, it's okay. Hey, if the mood was like that and a pretty girl was in front of me, I'd do it too," I say, kind of wishing it would happen with Mikasa and I.

Marc smiles and nods. 

"So… we're good?" He asks.

"Yeah, just no more kissing, no matter how fine I am," I say shoving him.

Still… I can't help but think…

WHY IS EVERYONE THINKING I'M GAY?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get some of my asswhole puns?? Did you??? XD


End file.
